


【EC】生崽计划

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: Erik对孩子没有什么执念，他只不过对Charles有执念罢了。





	【EC】生崽计划

**Author's Note:**

> ✘查查双性人，注意避雷

“Charles，我想要一个孩子。”  
Erik提出这个请求的时候，他们正在参加Hank结婚前一晚的单身party，周遭的音乐声把这句话吞得有点含糊不清。  
“孩子？”Charles差点放任手上的玻璃杯做个完美的自由落体然后摔碎在新铺的大理石地板上“Erik？”  
“我想要，”Erik很小心地亲了亲Charles的鼻尖“属于你和我的孩子。”  
Charles一下子没反应过来，虽然他和Erik已经在一起五年了，虽然他们结婚了，虽然Charles是双性人可以生孩子，虽然Hank……  
等等，Hank会接生吗？  
Erik显然没意识到Charles的走神，他正忙着解开Charles过于繁复的衬衣领结，把那对掩藏在布料下的漂亮锁骨抵在舌尖慢慢舔着。  
“今天做的话，很有可能会怀孕的。”Erik黏黏糊糊地开口——他已经咬住Charles的乳尖了——还一边不容拒绝地用膝弯顶开Charles的双腿。  
Charles算了算日子，God，今天还真是危险期。  
虽然两个人的性欲求都很多，但Erik很少在Charles的危险期碰他，他宁愿在Charles的经期把他摁在身下插得床单红白一片，也不愿意在经期前那几天不带套内射。  
“等等Erik，我记得我们说好了30岁之前不要孩子的，现在还有两年。”Charles被Erik舔得情迷意乱，好容易在Erik把手伸进自己裤子里之前找回些许理智。  
30岁前没有孩子，这个约定一度被Raven打趣为生崽计划，  
Charles和Erik刚在一起时，Erik还不是那个被所有人看好为下任校长的律政系铁血主任，Charles也不是那个深受学生欢迎，课堂场场爆满的心理系第一迷人教授，他们只是两个穷学生。  
Erik是孤儿，靠着少得可怜的社会补助金磕磕绊绊地上了大学，每年的生活费都是从一个暑假的汗水里挣出来的，虽然凭借优异的成绩进了牛津，但积年的贫困还是压得他喘不过气来。  
Charles倒是父母双全，更准确一点，是个含着金汤匙出生的富二代，从小生活优渥。上大学选专业的时候与父母发生了人生中第一次巨大的分歧，父亲生气于Charles不学金融以备将来接手公司反而沉迷心理研究，盛怒之下断了他的生活费，撂下不准Charles回家的狠话。  
这样的两个人，怎么敢谈未来。  
他们的初见是在打工的小餐馆，昏暗逼仄的储物间掩藏了所有的呻吟和低喘，两人就这么带着满身精液和油炸食品混杂的味道接了吻，把自己的后半辈子牢牢拴在对方手里。  
在一起之后的生活并没有好过多少，但他们可以一起上课，一起分享同一个芝士汉堡，一起在后厨刷堆成山的盘子，一起在学期末窝在图书馆准备论文。  
哦，还应该加上很多很多的，甜蜜到让人欲罢不能的亲吻和性爱。  
Erik对Charles异于常人的身体并没有表现出太多的惊讶，他一心沉醉于Charles好看的水蓝色眼睛，沉醉于过分红润的唇瓣，沉醉于清晨昏昏欲睡的早安吻，沉醉于那些暧昧的黄色调笑。  
Erik沉醉于Charles这个人。  
于是，年轻的Erik在一次酣畅淋漓的性事之后，用他攒了很久钱才买到的戒指套住了Charles这个迷人的天使。  
还在上大学的学生自然无法结婚，他们就把那对代表着约定和忠贞的戒指用黑色皮绳栓起来，将小小的银环掩藏在衣服底下。  
可喜的是，后来事情越发往好的方向走，两人在大四同时接到了留校担任教授的邀请，在毕业典礼的当天举办了一个小小的婚礼。  
那天他们穿的黑色西装被弄得很脏，但他们都无暇去顾及。  
虽然事业起了步，但毫无积蓄的两个人并没有准备要一个孩子，两人对着工资单算了半宿，定下了这个代表着忍耐和责任的生崽计划。  
你看，多美好又顺理成章的计划。  
所以现在的Charles才分外费解Erik莫名的要求，他一边和Erik磕磕绊绊地往酒店里面走，一边在口袋里找安全套。  
“不用那个，”Erik按住了Charles撕安全套的手，下流地揉弄着对方的下体“Charles，我们要个孩子吧。”  
但Charles还是拒绝了他，把层橡胶束在了小Erik上，还亲了一口。  
这下Erik果然没心思再想什么孩子不孩子的了，他只想把Charles操到说不出话。  
那天晚上Charles被弄得昏了过去，又被Erik捉着干醒了，两个人的低喘和呻吟都很不体面，酒店的床被他们弄得摇摇欲坠，但幸好他们都不太在意这些。  
那一晚过后的Erik一反常态地黏糊起来，在各种能发情的不能发情的地方把Charles锁在怀里操，雌穴被调教得非常乖顺，一摸就流水。  
Charles在两天内不止一次感谢自己随身带安全套的良好习惯，不然按Erik这样的做爱频率，他可能真的在这个短暂的危险期怀上孩子。  
“Erik？”正在批改学生作业的Charles被突然闯进办公室的Erik吓了一跳，现在距离下班时间已经有一会儿了，办公室里面空空荡荡的。  
“Charles，”Erik把手里提着的小蛋糕放在桌面上，弯下腰亲了一口Charles的唇瓣“陪我去个地方好吗？”  
“好……唔……”Charles被他不安分的手揉得乱七八糟的，低喘着软在他怀里。  
“走吧。”Erik没有再继续下去，替Charles整理好衬衫和西服裤，用挂在椅背上的西服外套把爱人圈在怀里。  
Erik看起来像是预谋好的，出租车就停在校门口，司机师傅甚至没有问他们目的地，一脚油门就踩上了高速。  
目的地是一个新建的小区，空气中还残留着未干的油漆味。  
Erik轻车熟路地绕到了其中一栋楼，手里的钥匙响过了电梯和楼道，最后停在了一扇木门前。  
Charles跟着Erik走进去，好奇地打量着，这还是一套没有经过装修的毛坯房，三室一厅，有很宽敞的阳台和飘窗。  
“喜欢吗？”Erik从后面搂住Charles，把一枚小小的钥匙放到教授的手里“女主人。”  
“Erik，我不得不说我爱极了，”Charles惊讶地握紧了那一小块金属，心疼地牵住了男人环在自己腰间的手“但你得告诉我它是怎么来的。”  
“我接了个私活，” Erik低下头去亲他，把那些醉人的声音都咬碎在齿列之间“他们开的价钱很高，再加上我这些年的积蓄，刚好买下了这套房子。”  
“那你现在是不是个穷光蛋了，”Charles还有闲心打趣自己的伴侣“要不要Charles大教授养你呀？”  
“我觉得我们现在更需要一家酒店。”  
事情最后很不出乎意料地发展成了黏糊糊的性爱，两人像刚恋爱的毛头小子一样牵着手开了房，然后在电梯里一点都不浪费时间地接吻，磨蹭对方肿胀的下体。  
唯一不一样的是，Erik把Charles扔到床上去的时候，Charles手里还紧紧攥着那枚钥匙。  
虽然它最后被Erik很随意地甩到了床头柜上。  
“噢Erik……慢点……哈……”Charles被调教得极为敏感的身体让他在扩张过程中就射了一次，不知满足的穴道缠住了Erik的手指，热情地邀请着。  
“Charles，我们要个孩子吧。”Erik用手指操着Charles，郑重地请求道。  
“你为什么那么想要个孩子？”Charles瞪大了迷茫的双眼，欲望得不到满足的烧灼磨得他分外难受。  
“因为你的家世，”Erik把Charles从床垫里捞出来抱好，轻轻啄吻他皱起的眉心“Charles，你从来没和我说过。”  
Charles一下子清醒了过来，有些心虚地偷眼去瞟Erik的表情。  
当初结婚的时候，两个人都没有提起自己的家人。Erik没有，自是不必提，Charles是因为不敢和家人说，结婚需要的证件也都是拜托妹妹Raven偷出来的，自然也遮掩着。  
Charles此刻很想把那个告密的人揪出来打一顿。  
“我以为你和Raven也是孤儿，所以才从来不肯和我说你的家庭，结婚的时候也不准我看你的证件，”Erik叹了口气继续说着“你应该告诉我的。”  
“我不是没想过你可能有别的家人，但我想他们就这么放任你自己熬生活，大概也是不富裕的。可是直到现在我才明白，原来那个全球首富的Xavier家族，就是你的家庭，”Erik埋在Charles的肩窝里，声音闷闷的“你是我的天使，Charles，我很怕哪天你就离开我了。我们在生活中已经有足够多分歧了，我怕你会觉得我不好。”  
“我很自私，有了孩子，你就不能离开我了。”  
Charles分明感受到了肩上的凉意，Erik的眼泪濡湿了一小块皮肤。  
“那你快点来操我，”Charles亲了一下Erik的侧颈，声音甜蜜得不像话“过了危险期再怀上孩子就难了。”  
没有谁能拒绝这种邀请的，Erik也一样，粗硬的肉棒顶开有些干涩的穴口，又准又狠地肏了进去。  
“哦……Erik……轻点轻点……”Charles喘着气迎接Erik的肏干，潮湿而温暖的穴道被操熟成完全服帖的形状，缠绵地挽留着不断进出的男根。  
Erik把手臂垫在Charles肩胛骨后面，将他整个人都锁在怀里，他在那张白净的小脸上留下一个又一个温柔缱绻的吻，下半身却凶狠地操弄着，把粉嫩的穴肉磨得鲜红，清澈的蜜液打成白沫，直到两人结合的私处被这些东西搞得乱七八糟的。  
“嗯……Erik……摸摸我……”Charles在Erik腹部的肌肉上磨蹭着阴茎，快要射精的快感过电一般流窜在脊椎里，Charles软绵绵地呻吟喘气，哭叫着请求身上动作的男人。  
Erik闻声伸出手去仔细抚弄挺立的小Charles，修长的指节圈住敏感的皮肉上下磨蹭，圆润的指甲挑开肉冠，划到顶端的小口轻轻按压。  
前后都被满足的快意让Charles眼前一阵翻白，诸如不要了慢点要死了这些胡话在他那张漂亮的小嘴里面转了一圈又一圈，身体却很诚实地挺起来，把那个小屁股往Erik身上凑，两个人都呻吟得很不得体。  
Charles没多久就射在了Erik手里，高潮的余韵让他全身都没什么力气，Erik把他抱在怀里温柔地顶弄，怒涨的阴茎慢慢地磨蹭着，耐心地等Charles的不应期过去。  
对他们来说，这场性爱才刚刚开始呢。  
两人都正是二十七八性欲旺盛的时候，兴致好的时候甚至可以腻上一整天，Erik粗大的肉棒总插得Charles不住流水，春潮遍地，往往Charles到最后射都射不出来，软软垂着的阴茎只能可怜兮兮地流着前列腺液，在过载的刺激中无助地吐出尿液。  
Charles不由得想起Erik和自己刚在一起那个星期，相互确定心意不久的小情侣自然是干柴烈火，更别说Charles和Erik两个人十几二十年来性爱经历基本为零——Charles是因为异于常人的身体，Erik是无暇顾及——彼时开了荤自然是有些难以自制。  
说到底Erik这么多年来孑然一身也是自由惯了，从小亲情的缺失让他对温暖没有什么渴望——没有体会过一样事物的美好就自然不会有欲望——他骨子里还是薄情的，更喜欢不受束缚地生活，也只为了Charles才心甘情愿地拘在一个人身边，甚至动了安定的心思，想要孩子了。  
“Erik？”Charles冷不防被Erik翻了过来，视野所及之处够不到自己爱人的认知让他有些慌乱，无措地抓紧了Erik的手臂。  
“前面不能做了，都肿了，”Charles感受到Erik的手指拨开阴唇，随后覆上来的温热躯体让他舒适地哼了哼“抱歉，这两天还是做得太狠了。”  
“Charles，原谅我，原谅我。”Erik从后面揽着Charles的腰，在他的脊背和蝴蝶骨上落下无数个讨好的吻。  
“oh Erik please”Charles在Erik怀里翻了个身，扩张良好的雌穴毫不费力地将那根阴茎重新吞了下去，被肏干得红肿敏感的软肉在细微的腾动带来钻心的快感，直逼得Charles重重喘了两口冰凉的空气“我想要个孩子很久了。”  
事实上，如果Raven在这里，一定会毫不客气地指着鼻子揭穿Charles这个满口谎话的小妖精。  
Charles从小养尊处优，性子被惯得骄傲，寻常人别说让他怀个孩子了，连Charles腰间的皮带都未必碰得到。他对那些哭唧唧的，难哄的小孩子一点兴趣都没有，只不过……  
Charles艰难地在被填满的快感中转动脑筋想着，如果是缩小版的Erik，那也太可爱了。  
“Charles，你别喊停。”Erik掐住Charles的腰，挺身肏开紧闭的宫口，粗糙的肉冠在格外柔软敏感宫壁上剐蹭过去，连带着那具布满情欲痕迹的躯体也轻微颤抖了一下。   
“Erik……好深……嗯……你轻点操……会操坏的……”Charles被顶得直往后退，笔直的双腿把床单揉得一塌糊涂。  
“夹紧了，我一会要射进去的。”Erik把Charles的腿交叠在腰上，把着妻子的腰操得又深又快，涨得紫红的肉棒顶开熟红的阴唇，次次深埋进小穴又尽数抽出，捣得那里都是水，湿湿黏黏的爱液打湿了Erik的下腹。  
Erik对性爱中的吻一向执着，他会把对Charles的所有爱恋与依赖都装在一个个吻里面，均匀地撒在对方的肩胛，脊背，腰腹，双腿和脖颈上。或者有些时候，Erik会吻着Charles的耳垂说他的肉穴又湿又紧天生欠操，把下流的情话都灌进Charles耳朵里，也会喘着气喊他Mrs.Lehnsheer，Erik的小婊子这些糟糕的称呼。  
又操了百来下，Erik只觉一阵酥麻从下腹漫了满身，直觉自己快要射了。他把Charles抱在怀里仔细地磨他的宫口，粗大的肉冠顶开那道小缝插进去，抵着滚烫的软肉射了出来。  
Charles被微凉的精液打得猝不及防，哭叫着射了两人满身。  
“这下应该会有孩子了，”Charles爽得迷迷糊糊的，后知后觉涌上的疲惫让他话都说不清楚了“恭喜你，Erik爸爸。”  
“也恭喜你，Mrs. Lehnsheer.”


End file.
